Beautiful and Cool Doctor
by Apine Shim
Summary: Pertemuan Jung Yunho sang dokter resident spesialis Radiologi dengan Kim Jaejoong dokter resident bedah. /YUNJAE YAOI/lagi-lagi berbau kedokteran mianhae semoga suka go baca review kekek


Judul : Beautiful and Cool Doctor

Genre : Romance

Cast : - Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and others

Lenght : Oneshot ?

Disclamair : This fanfic is mine but their cast not mine.

Warning : Absrub, EYD not correct, typo everywhere. YAOI

Kalian bisa kasih kritik dan saran terserah kalian dalam bentuk apapun itu. maaf ya tidak memuaskan begini deh kalo bikin oneshot suka gak bisa bikin akhirnya. Dan ini sangat panjang ._.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

"Aku tidak berani menambah lagi dok," Ucap dokter muda bermata musang kepada dokter bedah yang mengantar pasien untuk pemeriksaan _cystografi_.

Dokter muda bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho yang masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa dokter spesialis radiologi itu tengah memeriksa pasien perempuan korban kecelakaan yang mengalami trauma pada tulang pinggul atau _pelvis_ sehinga diduga mengalami _ruptur_ pada bagian_ vesica urinaria_nya.

Sang dokter tengah berdiskusi dengan resident bedah yang mengantar pasien tersebut ke radiologi dini hari ini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan _cystografi_. Dokter resident bedah tersebut tampak menimang-nimang perkataan dokter bermata musang tersebut. Bibir _cherry_nya sesekali bergumam menanggapi perkataan sang dokter resident radiologi.

"Konsulen seniorku meminta untuk diisi 350 cc dok?" Ujar dokter resident bedah tersebut.

Usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho. Hanya saja yang Yunho tidak habis pikir adalah wajah sang dokter resident bedah tersebut. Wajahnya sangat cantik padahal seorang _namja_. Kulitnya putih seputih susu dengan mata besar yang sangat indah. Saat pertama kali bertemu sang dokter, Yunho sempat terpaku dibuatnya.

"Kau masih baru ya?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Pasalnya ia juga baru pertama kali melihat sang dokter

"Ya begitulah dok, masih perlu banyak belajar lagi" Balas dokter resident bedah tersebut.

Yunho sedikit mengarahkan matanya untuk melirik nametag yang terpasang di baju abu-abu sang dokter tersebut. Baju khas dokter jaga saat malam hari. Sama seperti yang Yunho kenakan hanya berbeda pada bagian bawah nametag yang bertuliskan bagian spesialisnya. Jika Yunho bertuliskan Radiologi, sang dokter tersebut bertuliskan Bedah.

"Oh namanya Kim Jaejoong" Yunho bergumam dalam hati merapalkan nama sang dokter cantik tersebut.

"...Dan konsulenku bersikeras untuk mengisi kandung kemihnya 350 cc" Tambah Jaejoong sambil terus fokus pada hasil gambar yang terdapat pada layar CR (Computer Radiograf).

"Kalau menurutku ini sudah cukup. Sudah terlihat adanya _ekstravasasi_ _media_ _kontras_, aku tidak berani jika menambahkan _media kontras_nya lagi karena terlalu beresiko" Yunho menjelaskan pada sang dokter cantik tersebut sambil mengarahkan kursor pada gambar yang tertera pada layar monitor _CR_.

"Ah _nde_, kau benar dok tapi...arrggghhh aku bisa gila mentang-mentang dia resident senior menyuruhku seenaknya saja" Keluh Jaejoong sambil menjambak kecil rambut almondnya.

"Hoammm...bersabarlah menjadi junior, sudah katakan saja pada seniormu bahwa Jung Yunho yang memerintahkannya..hoaammm aku mengantuk sekali ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan aku masih harus membaca foto."

Yunho menanggalkan _aprone_ yang melekat pada badannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan menuju kamar jaga resident hendak istirahat sebentar. Pasalnya dari tadi ia belum tidur karena harus membaca foto-foto yang sangat banyak.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo melihat Yunho yang meninggalkannya. Saat ini dia benar-benar sedang kesal. Memangnya hanya dia saja yang mengantuk? Jaejoong juga sangat amat mengantuk apalagi hari ini Jaejoong harus mendampingi seniornya untuk melakukan beberapa operasi yang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Siapa dokter itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah seorang _yeoja_ yang diyakini adalah seorang radiografer.

Sang _yeoja_ sedikit tersentak dan merona karena ditanyai oleh Jaejoong. Hei siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Jaejoong? Setiap _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang berstatus seme pasti akan terpesona dengan Jaejoong. Dokter resident bedah yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Dengan postur tubuh yang cukup atletis.

"Ah...namanya Yunho, dokter resident tingkat kedua Jung Yunho" Balas sang _yeoja_ sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena malu ditanyai oleh Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing atas sikap sang _yeoja_ dan lantas memindahkan pasien yang tadi diperiksa pada _brankart_ untuk dikembalikan ke IGD bersama dokter muda yang menjadi asistennya. Hari ini sampai 3 bulan ke depan ia memang berjaga sebagai dokter bedah di IGD.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

.

.

.

"Yo Yunho...kau ini kenapa lesu sekali _eoh_?" Ucap dokter Park Yoochun yang merupakan teman dekat Yunho.

Dokter Yoochun panggilan akrabnya itu merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua sama seperti Yunho di radiologi. Dokter yang terkenal _playboy_ dan berjidat lebar namun termasuk dalam jajaran dokter yang tampan.

"Aku shift malam dan semalam mendapatkan serangan fajar pemeriksaan _sistografi_ dan _uretrografi_ sampai 5 kali" Ujar Yunho sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"...Dan hari ini aku harus membuat laporan" Tambah Yunho kini menghela nafasnya.

Mereka kini tengah berada di _food_ _court_ samping rumah sakit. Tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Tepatnya Yoochun yang menyeret Yunho untuk menemaninya sarapan. Padahal Yunho baru bisa tertidur nyenyak jam setengah 6 pagi.

Setelah pengiriman pasien oleh dokter bedah _namja_ cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, ia mendapatkan lagi 4 pasien dengan pemeriksaan _media_ _kontras_ yang mesti ia tangani sebagai dokter resident yang berjaga.

"Hahaha...nikmati sajalah Jung, okey hari ini aku yang akan menraktirmu. Aku akan memesankanmu _capuccino_ hangat kesukaanmu dan semangkok sup jamur hangat untukmu. Okey _brother_?" Yoochun menawari Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Membuat Yunho ingin muntah. Kalo Yunho seorang _yeoja_ mungkin ia akan langsung meleleh melihat kerlingan Yoochun.

"Kau menjijikan Park, cepat sana aku ingin tidur sehabis ini baru menyelesaikan laporan"

Yunho mendorong kecil bahu Yoochun untuk segera memesankan makanan dan minuman yang dijanjikan Yoochun padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan dateng. Yunho sibuk dengan makanannya. Tidak mengindahkan Yoochun sahabatnya yang tengah mengoceh tidak jelas mengenai teman kencannya. Andai saja Junsu ada di Korea Yoochun pasti bisa mati di habisi oleh tunangannya tersebut. Sayangnya sang tunangan yang bernama Kim Junsu itu tengah menjalani pelatihan Kedokteran Nuklir di Jepang.

Yunho sudah berkali-kali menasehati Yoochun untuk berhenti bermain-main dibelakang Junsu, namun tetap saja dia selalu tidak mengindahkan nasihat Yunho. Sampai mulut Yunho berbusa tetap saja yang namanya _playboy_ tetap _playboy_. -_-

"Hei ingat Junsumu itu" Kata Yunho lagi-lagi menasihati Yoochun.

"Su-ie tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula _yeoja_ itu yang mendekatiku Yun. Hanya sekedar main saja. Hahaha" Balas Yoochun santai yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yunho.

"Tetap saja _pabo_! Lama-lama aku akan benar-benar mengadukanmu padanya biar kau dicincang olehnya. Diberikan dosis radiaktif yang tinggi hingga kau benar-benar mati membusuk"

Yunho menakut-nakuti Yoochun hingga membuat Yoochun hampir tersedak minumananya sendiri.

"Yak!"

"Hahaha makanya jangan main-main dengan Junsu. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau dia sedang marah? Apalagi sekarang dia sedang menjalani pelatihan kedokteran nuklir di Jepang. Saat pulang bahwa dia mendapati tunangannya masih main-main dengan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ dia akan langsung meminumkanmu _Tc_-_99m_."

"Aisshhh...Yun, _ye_ _ye_ tidak-tidak. Lebih baik aku bunuh diri daripada harus diberi radioaktif olehnya."

"Hahaha..."

Yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat ada seorang dokter resident yang tengah berjalan menuju meja kantin di belakang meja yang ia dan Yunho tempati. Mengabaikan Yunho yang tengah tertawa karena tadi sempat memberikan shock terapi padanya. Bahkan suasana _food_ _court_ bertambah ramai saat sang dokter resident tersebut masuk.

"Hei Yun, kau tahu? Ada PPDS bedah baru yang sangat cantik, tapi dia seorang _namja_."

'PLETAK'

"Haduh kenapa memukulku?" Keluh Yoochun yang ttiba-tiba mendapatkan jitakkan sayang dari Yunho.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"

"Aisshhh...aku serius Yun, namanya Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong" Ujar Yoochun dengan nada yang sedikit lirih karena takut akan terdengar oleh orang yang ia maksud karena tempat duduk mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"Jaejoong?" Kini Yunho yang mengeryitkan alisnya karena tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan Yoochun.

"Iya Kim Jaejoong sainganmu. Jika dulu kau adalah dokter tampan yang banyak digandrungi seisi rumah sakit sekarang ada Jaejoong yang tak kalah manariknya."

Yunho hanya menatap tajam Yoochun hingga membuat Yoochun salah tingkah.

"Haha...jangan serius begitu Yun, hanya bercanda kau tetap yang paling tampan"

"...Setalah aku yang pastinya" Tambah Yoochun dalam hati.

Yunho tampak mengingat-ingat nama Jaejoong sejenak. Membuat Yoochun yang ada dihadapannya menatap heran Yunho. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau setelahnya Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Yunho memarahinya. Ada apa dengan Yunho? apa dia terlalu banyak minum _iopamiro_? Pikir Yoochun.

"Hey _bro_ kau masih disana?"

Yoochun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. membuat Yunho tersentak kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Yun?" Tanya Yoochun heran namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Yunho.

Yunho memilih beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"Sudahlah ayo, aku harus mengerjakan laporan" Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan hendak keluar dari _food_ _court_ tersebut.

Sebelumnya ia melewati Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho yang manatapnya. Namun Jaejoong tampak berusaha tidak memperdulikan Yunho, dengan terus memakan sarapan yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

.

.

.

Yunho tampak sangat mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap karena memang hari ini pasien cukup banyak sehingga ia harus membaca hasil foto sangat lama. Dokter muda yang menjadi asistennya tidak bisa ia andalkan sepenuhnya. Karena mereka baru saja mendapatkan jaga di stase radiologi sehingga Yunho-lah yang harus mengajari mereka dari awal.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Baru saja ia melakukan pemeriksaan _sistografi_ yang dikirim oleh dokter bedah dari IGD yang sangat cantik. Dokter resident bedah yang baru saja ia lihat. Seorang _namja_ yang mampu sedikit menggetarkan hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu. Mata bulatnya, bibir merahnya dan juga kulit putihnya yang seperti salju. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Yunho tertarik padanya namun ia tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Yunho tertidur. Karena memang ia sangat mengantuk dalam hitungan detik saja ia sudah tertidur dengan posisi yang sedikit aneh mungkin untuk sebagian orang. Ia tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

Jaejoong tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang sangat kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diperintah seniornya untuk kembali lagi ke instalasi radiologi agar foto pasien yang tadi ia bawa segera dibaca oleh resident radiologi. Membayangkan resident radiologi yang terlihat cuek itu saja membuat Jaejoong kesal apalagi sekarang?. Seumur-umur Jaejoong tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh keluarganya. (Ya iyalah -_-)

Rasanya ia ingin mencincang seniornya tersebut dengan _scapel_ atau pisau bedahnya. Hah! Ia baru ingat bahwa ia belum bisa menggunakan pisau itu dengan baik karena masih sangat amat baru masuk menjadi mahasiswa dokter spesialis bedah. Pendidikannya sedikit terlambat 1 tahun dikarenakan dulu ayahnya sempat sakit keras dan ia harus mengurusinya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong memasuki kamar jaga dokter resident radiologi yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh _yeoja_ yang diyakini adalah petugas radiografer yang berjaga. Ia diminta untuk langsung menemui dokter Jung meminta dibacakan foto segera.

'Tok...tok...tok...'

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sampai tiga kali namun tidak ada respon.

"Permisi dokter Jung..." Kata Jaejoong sedikit memberanikan diri untuk memutar knop pintu ruangan Yunho.

Ia harus segera mendapatkan hasil bacaan foto tersebut agar tidak dimarahi lagi oleh seniornya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong memasuki kamar jaga tersebut dan tampaklah Yunho tengah tertidur dengan posisi terlentang. Jaejoong sedikit terkikik saat melihat cara tidur Yunho yang bisa dikataka aneh itu. Yunho tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Sejenak Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho. Wajah Yunho benar-benar sangat tampan. Jadi benar apa kata orang-orang bahwa Yunho adalah dokter yang mempesona. Wajah kecil seperti alien, hidung mancung dengan rahang yang tegas serta jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang atletis dan kecoklatan. Benar-benar sangat sexy. Pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh mengenai Yunho. Ia harus ingat misinya untuk membangunkan Yunho agar mau langsung membacakan foto pasien yang sakitar 30 menit lalu ia bawa untuk diperiksa. Jaejoong mendekati ranjang Yunho dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yunho agar Yunho terbangun.

"Dokter Jung _irroena_...dokter Jung" Kata Yunho memanggil-manggil nama Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap tidak bergeming.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan dengan sedikit keras. Hingga membuat Yunho kesal dan langsung tersentak terduduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aisshhh..._waey_...?" Teriak Yunho

Namun...

'Chup'

Dengan tidak sengaja bibir hati milik Yunho menempel pada bibir cherry milik Jaejoog. Membuat keduanya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Posisi keduanya kini tengah terduduk dengan bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

'Duk'

"Auww..." Rintih Yunho yang kepalanya terantuk kayu pada ranjangnya saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut atas apa yang ia perbuat pada Yunho. namun, ia juga sedikit kesal saat tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan dadakan. Yunho menciumnya? Oh my God ia bahkan baru bertemu Yunho beberapa menit yang lalu. Pipinya memanas mengingat insiden beberapa detik lalu bersama Yunho.

"_Mian_.._hae_.." Kata Jaejoong lirih merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya. Sepertinya cukup sakit.

Yunho menghentikan aksi mengelus kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong sebentar. Ia baru tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Bodoh" Runtuk Yunho dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa mencium Jaejoong yang notabene baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu? Apalagi mereka sama-sama _namja_? Okey mungkin untuk sebagian orang tidak mempermasalahkan itu termasuk Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong? Yunho bahkan tidak tahu apakah setelah ini Jaejoong akan menghindarinya mengatainya jijik atau umpatan-umpatan lainnya yang tidak mengenakan terhadap dirinya.

Tapi tunggu? Kenapa Jaejoong merona? Kenapa sepertinya Jaejoong sangat malu?

Yunho memperhatikan sekilas wajah Jaejoong yang merunduk malu. Yunho kira ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hinaan atau cacian dari Jaejoong tapi malah sebaliknya. Apa Jaejoong juga menyukai insiden yang baru saja terjadi seperti dirinya?.

Yunho mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa dan berdiri tegak dari posisinya semula yang terlentang akibat dorongan dari Jaejoong.

"Ehem..." Dia berdehem untuk mengusir rasa canggung diantara mereka sambil berdiri tegak di tepian ranjang tepat dibelakang Jaejoong.

Posisinya saat ini adalah Jaejoong yang masih duduk di ranjang Yunho membelakangi Yunho dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

"Emm...apa yang kau ing..inkan?" Tanya Yunho berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Jaejoong tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Yunho telah beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hingga terlupa dengan tujuannya membangunkan Yunho. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya dan berdiri untuk memberitahukan tujuannya.

Namun...

'Duk'

"Auwww..." Kata keduanya.

Ternyata saat Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan berdiri, ada Yunho yang berada di belakangnya sehingga membuat kepala Jaejoong terantuk dagu Yunho saai ia berdiri. Dan posisi mereka memang sangat dekat.

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya karena posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Membuat jantung keduanya bergemuruh bak halilintar. Sejenak mereka terpaku akan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong sendiri hampir kesulitan nafas. Berdiri sangat dekat dengan dokter resident radiologi tingkat dua Jung Yunho membuatnya hampir kehilangan daya hidupnya. Jung Yunho benar-benar sangat tampan. Harus Jaejoong akui itu. walaupun ia juga seorang _namja_ entah mengapa berada didekat Yunho membuatnya memanas dan ada gairah tersendiri dalam tubuhnya.

Begitupun Yunho. Baru pertama ini ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. Dorongan untuk dekat dengan Jaejoong. Padahal ia tahu benar mereka sama-sama _namja_. Tetapi didekat Jaejoong Yunho memanas. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Badannya menegang sempurna. Mata bulat Jaejoong nan indah itu menyedot Yunho hingga masuk ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Entah dorongan dari mana hingga sebelah tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam saja melihat Yunho membelai wajahnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin Yunho berhenti untuk membelai wajahnya. Hangat nyaman dan melindungi.

"Dokter Jung ada _uretrografi_" Perkataan seorang _yeoja_ yang diyakini adalah radiografer, membuat keduanya tersentak dan tersadar. Dan Yunho langsung menjauhkan tangannya.

Untung saja sang _yeoja_ tidak masuk ke dalam kamar jaga Yunho. Jika dia masuk mungkin akan terjadi masalah yang panjang mengingat posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak biasa.

"Ah itu tolong pasien yang tadi aku kirim pada dokter Jung se...segara dibacakan fotonya. I..tu perintah se..seniorku" Kata Jaejoong langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong...apa yang harus kau lakukan pada pasien ini hem?" Senoirnya yang bernama Seunghyun menanyai Jaejoong saat ada pasien baru datang ke IGD.

Lebih tepatnya meneriakinya. Ternyata memang benar. Dokter bedah adalah dokter yang terkenal sangat menakutkan dan juga sedikit _freak_. Itu menurut Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang masih baru saja sudah diminta ini dan itu hingga sangat menguras tenaganya. Hari ini bahkan ia harus lembur tidur di rumah sakit. Benar-benar kerja rodi. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ah ye _sunbae_... ini.." Jaejoong menimang-nimang kondisi sang pasien yang mengakami kesakitan pada dada kirinya.

"Cepat jawab apa eoh?" Bentak Seunghyun lagi karena Jaejoong menjawab dengan sangat lambat.

"_Ye_ _sunbae_ sepertinya pasien mengalami gejaga _efusi_ _pleura_ daerah paru-paru kirinya..." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit melirik ke arah seniornya itu.

"Lalu?" Seunghyun balas melirik Jaejoong dengan keduanya tangan yang diletakkan di depan dada.

"Bagimana mungkin ada seorang dokter yang berteriak di depan pasien seperti itu?" Pikir Jaejoong heran.

Namun ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang senior.

"Kita harus melakukan foto _thorax_ _AP_ dan _Lateral_ kiri untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak cairannya. Setelah itu mengambil cairan tersebut dengan cara menusukkan selang pada daerah paru yang terdapat cairannya _sunbae_."

"Bagus kau lakukan itu semua. Dan hari ini ujianmu adalah melakukan pembedahan memasang selang tersebut" Ucap Seunghyun yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya melonggo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sang senior. Apa tadi? Memasang selang di paru-paru kiri pasiennya? Demi Tuhan bukannya Jaejoong tidak senang tapi tapi...ia masih sangat baru. Bagimana mungkin langsung diberi ujian macam ini? Sendirian pula? Tidak-tidak Jaejoong pasti bisa. Pikirnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

.

.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersandar pada pintu apartemenya. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan kunci apartemennya di dalam lokernya di rumah sakit. Jadinya ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Bodoh kau Jae..." Katanya sambil memukul-mukul pintu apartemennya.

Pasalnya ia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa ia diminta untuk berjaga lagi.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah frustasi.

"_Chogiyo_?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendapati suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Jaejoong mengongakkan kepala menghadap ke samping kanannya. Dan benar saja ternyata orang yang menyapanya adalah Yunho.

'Deg'

"Mati kau Jae, kenapa kau berurusan dengannya lagi?" Batinnya.

"Eh _annyeong_ dokter Jung" Sapa Jaejoong menegakkan dirinya.

"Ah..y.._ye_" Balas Yunho yang tak kalah canggungnya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong sejenak dari atas hingga bawah. Jaejoong benar-benar menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dengan baik. bagaimana tidak ada namja yang selangsing itu dengan kulit yang seputih susu kalau tidak benar-benar disengaja dirawat. Saat ini Jaejoong tanpa mengenakan seragam dokternya hanya menggunakan kaos V-neck coklat dengan dipadukan kardigan dengan nada yang sama hanya lebih tua. Serta celana jins abu-abu panjang. Rambut almondnya yang sedikit panjang ia gerai sehingga jikalau ada angin menerpanya dapat mengoyang-goyangnya rambut Jaejoong dengan mudah. Benar-benar mempesona. Batin Yunho.

"Dokter Jung tinggal disini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah _ne_, aku tinggal disini. Ngomong-ngomong panggil Yunho saja"

"Yunho _hyung_ atau Yunho _sunbae_ saja bagaimana? Rasanya tidak sopan karena kau kan satu tingkat di atasku" Balas Jaejoong polos.

"Haha santai saja Jae, _hyung_ saja tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah Yunho _hyung_ salam kenal, eh tunggu _hyung_ sudah tahu namaku?" Tanya Jaejoong heran pasalnya meski beberapa kali bertemu kedunya belum pernah berkenalan sama sekali.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal PPDS bedah paling cantik Kim Jaejoong eoh?" Goda Yunho.

"Aisshhh..._hyung_ aku ini _namja_"

"Hahaha iya-iya jangan diambil hati. Ya sudah aku mau masuk dulu Jae" Ujar Yunho lagi yang bersiap-siap memutar knop pintu apartemennya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong yang tidak masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang ternyata tepat di sebelah apartemen Yunho.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ah itu..."

"_Wae_?"

"Kuncinya tertinggal di loker rumah sakit" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya sambil menyandarkan lagi punggungnya. Membuat alis Yunho bertaut.

"Ya sudah masuk saja ke apartemenku Jae, aku tahu kau pasti malas kembali ke rumah sakit" Tebak Yunho dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdebar dengan sangat kencang saat menyadari bahwa Yunho menawarinya untuk sementara di alam apartemen milik Yunho. Berarti mereka akan tidur bersama malam ini? membayangkan itu saja membuat pipi Jaejoong memanas.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Kata Yunho lagi.

Pasalnya mungkin Jaejoong takut saat Yunho menawarinya untuk sementara waktu berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Ah bukan begitu _hyung_, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak"

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, ayo masuk" Perintah Yunho lagi.

.

.

.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada. Di apartemen milik Yunho. Jaejoong sempat terkagum-kagum dengan kondisi apartemen Yunho yang sangat rapi dan bersih. Sepertinya Yunho adalah orang yang cinta dengan kebersihan. Tidak mewah tetapi sederhana dan tertata rapi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen milik Jaejoong hanya saja perabotan milik Yunho jauh lebih banyak ketimbang milik Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar pria idaman semua wanita maupun para uke. Hidupnya teratur. Dia juga tipe lelaki yang baik walau terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri yang cenderung cuek dan dingin. Begitulah pendapat Jaejoong tentang Yunho saat pertama kali bertemu. Saat melihat Yunho tengah mengerjakan pasien, ia benar-benar sangat fokus dan tidak memperdulikan yang lain. Bahkan saat Jaejoong memberikan pendapatnya Yunho hanya cuek saja dan malah terkesan mengabaikan pendapat Jaejoong. Yah walaupun sebenarnya pendapat Jaejoong tidak begitu membantu karena bukan dibidangnya. Tetapi setelah mengenal Yunho, dia benar-benar _namja_ yang baik serta tentu saja sangat mempesona. (halah bahasaku -_-)

Saat ini saja Jaejoong tengah tertidur di ranjang Yunho. Awalnya ia ingin tidur di sofa saja namun Yunho memaksa. Alasannya adalah karena mereka sama-sama _namja_. Oh Yunho tidak tahukah kau bahwa meskipun sama-sama namja tetapi Jaejoong merasakan ada suatu kejanggalan yang menelisik hati Jaejoong?.

"Kau belum tidur Jae?" Kata Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masih bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya.

"Belum _hyung_, aku suka begadang" Kilah Jaejoong.

Padahal sebenarnya ia gampang tertidur. Entah kenapa berada di dekat Yunho membuatnya gugup dan susah menutup matanya. Apalagi saat ini mereka berada satu ranjang.

"Jae, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba dengan nada yang serius.

"Ye hyung" Balas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Yunho. jantungnya bergegup dengan sangat kencang apalagi Yunho memposisikan tidurnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Saat kau melihat seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, tiba-tiba membuatmu berdesir dan jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan. Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya bahkan pertemuanmu untuk yang kedua bahkan ketiga kalinya jantungmu tetap saja berdetak cepat dan itu terjadi hanya pada dengan orang itu" Kata Yunho memandang ke wajah Jaejoong.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong menghadap juga ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong sempat menghentikan nafasnya sejenak saat melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"...Apakah itu artinya bahwa kita mencintai orang itu?"

'Deg'

Perkataan Yunho entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merasa sakit. Yah walaupun belum pasti orang yang Yunho maksud adalah Yunho sendiri yang tengah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Jaejoong, namun entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah yang Yunho alami saat ini. Jadi Yunho sudah punya seseorang yang disukainya? Batin Jaejoong berkecamuk.

"Eh? Itu bisa jadi _hyung_" Balas Jaejoong singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam relung hatinya yang sakit.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh...Aisshhhh..."

Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri terduduk dari posisinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri membuat Jaejoong melongo.

"_Wae_ _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada Jae, kau tidurlah"

Yunho kembali menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangi Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terheran melihat tingkah Yunho. Namun setelahnya ia mengikuti Yunho untuk tidur.

.

.

.

:::Beautiful and Cool Doctor:::

.

.

.

Suasana IGD pagi ini tidak begitu ramai sehingga pekerjaan Jaejoong tidak begitu banyak. Serta seniornya yang paling galak juga tidak hari ini karena habis jaga malam. Beruntunglah dia hari ini. Namun pagi tadi Jaejoong sempat dikejutkan oleh sms oleh nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Orang yang meng-sms itu meminta Jaejoong untuk menemuinya jam makan siang ini di atap rumah sakit. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak ingin mengubrisnya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini Jaejoong sangat penasaran ingin menemui siapa orang yang mengirimi ia sms. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah berada di atap rumah sakit sepuluh menit cepat dari jam yang ditentukan.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. Tadinya Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada tembok karena sedikit mengantuk namun mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke arah suara langkah kaki tersebut.

'Deg'

Benarkah apa yang ia lihat? Yunho? Diakah yang mengirimkan sms untuk bertemu dengannya? Tapi untuk apa?.

"Hai Jae" Sapa Yunho sambil melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dan langsung terduduk di samping Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ kau yang..."

"Benar. Akulah yang mengirimimu sms"

"Tapi untuk..."

"Untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu, ah tidak. Mungkin penting bagiku" Ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ah begini Jae, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jadi maaf jika kau tersinggung padaku. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan..."

"Aiiisshhh _hyung_ kenapa tegang sekali? Bicara yang jelas" Kata Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sedikit panik untuk mengataka sesuatu.

"Jae..." Yunho menghadap Jaejoong dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku...ak..ku..manyukaimu"

'Deg'

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar penuturan dari Yunho. Ia menegang tidak menyangkan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Aku tahu aku salah tapi entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu" Lanjutnya lagi.

Tangan Yunho terlepas dari bahu Jaejoong. Yunho menyadari ini salah dan mungkin saja Jaejoong langsung akan membencinya dan menganggapnya orang gila. Apalagi mereka sama-sama seorang _namja_.

Semalam saat Jaejoong tertidur di sampingnya. Yunho tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan Jaejoong yang ada di samping. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengusiknya. Perasaan ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Perasaan ingin menyentuh Jaejoong. Katakanlah ia sudah gila tetapi memang inilah kenyataannya. Hingga ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan perasaannya kepada dokter resident bedah cantik itu. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

"_Hyung_ jadi kau juga..."

'Pletak'

"Auwww...yak!"

"Hei Jae kau kenapa melamun eoh?" Suara cempreng bak lumba-lumba menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Ternyata sedari tadi Jaejoong melamun bahwa ia tengah di tembak oleh dokter Jung. -_-

"Su-iiiieeeeeeeeeee..."

"Hei...hei...hei...Kenapa memukulku eoh? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong memukul-mukul lengan _namja_ imut yang diyakini adalah dipanggil Su-ie atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Kim Jaejoong. Sahabatnya sewaktu di Junior High School.

"Yak berhenti Jae. Kau tahu setelah dari Jepang aku langsung kesini karena aku mendengar kau menjadi resident di tempat ku kerja"

"Tapi tetap saja kau menyebalkan Su-iee..."

"Haha memangnya kau sedang membayangkan apa _eoh_? Serius sekali" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Itu...i...tu.."

Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya condong ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa Jae?"

"I...tu..."

"Aisshhh ... lama sekali, ayo pergi makan siang aku akan kenalkan kau dengan tunanganku"

"Yak!"

Junsu langsung menyeret Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga menuju _food_ _court_.

.

.

.

.

End

Atau

TBC? ._.

.

.

.

Mian jadi absrub begini, soalnya pikirku aneh kalau tiba-tiba aja Yunho nembak Jaejoong. Gak ada gregetnya :D bagaimana teman-teman?

Maaf ya tidak memuaskan. T^T silahkan komen sesuka kalian.

Istilah :

Sistografi : pemeriksaan radiologi untuk melihat kandung kemis

Uretrografi : Untuk melihat uretra (itu saluran yang buat pipis indonesianya ga tahu ._.)

PPDS : Peserta pendidik dokter spesialis (pokoknya gtu aku lupa kepanjangannya ._.)

Thorax : Dada

Foto AP : bagian belakang yang nempel

Foto lateral : bagian samping

Ruptur : Sobek

Vesica Urinaria : Kandung kemih

Efusi pleura : kelainan pada paru-paru biasanya berisi cairan (kurang lebih seperti itulah kalau salah mohon diperbaiki)

.

.

.

Ok the last maaf baget tidak memuaskan. Hiks T^T oneshot apa lanjut aja ya terserah kalian. Kekeke~


End file.
